A stereophonic sound is a sound having a stereo perception. The stereophonic sound features a sense of space distribution and a sense of layering. All sounds in the nature are stereophonic sounds.
In order to record a stereophonic sound on a mobile phone platform, the mobile phone platform requires at least two recording microphones. During recording, the two recording microphones need to work simultaneously, and there is a specific distance between the microphones. Different microphones respectively collect audio data in different parts of a sound field, and the collected audio data is respectively written into a left channel and a right channel, so as to produce an effect of a stereophonic sound field.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that at least the following problems exist.
In an entire process of stereophonic sound recording, correspondences between a left/right channel and multiple microphones are fixed and unchanged. As a result, audio data of the left channel and the right channel is of unitary composition, and a sound channel receives only a sound collected by a microphone permanently corresponding to the sound channel, for example, audio data collected by a primary microphone is written into the right channel, and audio data collected by a secondary microphone is written into the left channel. Therefore, in the recording process, if a location of a microphone changes, but composition of data collected by each microphone cannot change accordingly, a recording sound field is disordered, affecting a recording effect of a stereophonic sound. For example, a mobile phone equipped with two microphones is used to record a performance of a symphony orchestra, where a primary microphone faces to the right and mainly records a cello sound on the right of a stage, and a secondary microphone faces to the left and mainly records a trumpet sound on the left of the stage. A user hopes that a recorded cello sound always sounds on the right of a sound field and a recorded trumpet sound always sounds on the left of the sound field. However, in the recording process, if the user rotates a gesture of the mobile phone so that facing directions of the recording primary and secondary microphones are interchanged, that is, the primary microphone faces to the left and the secondary microphone faces to the right, according to an existing stereophonic sound recording technology, the cello sound turns to the left of the sound field, and the trumpet sound that is originally on the left of the sound field turns to the right of the sound field. In a case in which the real sound field does not change, a final recording result is that the cello sound sounds from the right to the left and the trumpet sound sounds from the left to the right, that is, a recording sound field is in a reverse order.